Submission
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: The kid might take some extra effort to break, but it would be worth it to watch Carl kneel at his feet and obey without hesitance. The boy gives one extra glare and Negan just grins wider. Yes, it would be worth it. (Negan/Carl)
1. Chapter 1

God _damn_ , he wanted to wipe that defiant little look off the kid's fucking face.

"You should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are."

That one glaring eye (and he's got to remember what's up with the eye patch), the stiff body, pursed lips. Such a look of _intense hatred_ all over that young face and clear disobedience as the kid - Carl, right? - holds a gun to one of his men. Clenching his jaw, that _fuck_ doesn't even have stubble on it yet, and Negan can't help but smirk.

It's the attitude that is the problem. The threat means nothing - less than nothing - to him. Negan has at least 6 inches on Carl, 50 pounds, 30 years. The kid knows how to hold a gun, clearly knows how to shoot; he has some experience. But Negan knows he has more and could snatch the gun and break the kid's arm without a second thought.

But _forcing_ is not the same as _submission_ and that is no damn fun.

He can't let this scrawny boy think it's acceptable to point a gun at him or his men. Can't let him think it's acceptable to challenge him.

Negan laughs at the kid - shut the fuck up, Rick - and mocks him, reminds Carl of the night he watched Negan turn the brains of two men into scrambled fucking eggs.

And that look, that defiant look, drops with the eye contact that the kid breaks and Negan almost shivers. Carl lets out the breath that he was holding and lowers the gun, avoiding the gaze of the older man and _shit_ , what a weird fucking feeling that causes.

Negan clicks his tongue. It's not so much submission as it is resignation. But it's a start. The kid might take some extra effort to break, but it would be worth it to watch the boy kneel at his feet and obey without hesitance.

The boy gives one extra glare and Negan just grins wider.

God _damn_ would it be worth it.

* * *

352 words, not bad.

I actually know very little about The Walking Dead. I have a group of friends who watch it religiously and I've been invited to all of their TWD parties season the premiere of season 7. But I really like it, I love Negan so much and I love the power he holds over everyone else. Carl is a cutie and I love it when cuties are hurt, so I whipped this up. I'll probably continue it sooner or later unless this gets terrible reviews. This was all just taken from episode 4 from season 7, so being OOC isn't a problem...yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Date published: 12-20-2016

Favorites: 12

Follows: 11

* * *

Machine gun in his hands and sneer on his face, Carl fucking Grimes is _terrifying_. He's also bad ass, crazy and stupid but that just makes Negan a little closer to pissing himself.

But Carl is also shaky, gun wavering in his hands, and scared himself. He's some dumb ass kid trying to be a hero.

Negan walks behind one of his men at all times. He's clearly in the kid's range and an easy shot, he knows, but Carl doesn't shoot. He doesn't even aim. He won't pull the trigger until there's no chance of anyone else getting hurt. He wants to kill Negan, but won't risk the lives of strangers to do so.

"Damn," he draws out. "You are _adorable_."

This isn't acceptable, not one damn thing about this is. Ignoring the dead man and the gun following Negan, Carl has broken a dozen rules. He's sneaked onto one of Negan's trucks, he's not currently out finding shit to bring to Negan, he probably damaged some of the goods in the truck.

But that God damn challenging expression on the kid's face says he doesn't give a fuck.

He sees Negan as an annoyance, an enemy to be shot and forgotten.

That is not what Negan is.

He is a leader, a boss, a _god_ if you want his opinion. But Carl is just viewing him as some fly to swat at and be done with.

"Did you pick the gun because it looks cool?" Negan openly mocks him. "You totally did, right?"

Negan is a fucking threat and this kid should be on the ground, kissing his boots and begging for mercy. He ought to be on his knees, hands clasped together and praying to Negan.

 _Damn_ , what a pretty sight that would be.

"Kid, I ain't gonna lie, you scare the _shit_ out of me."

One of Negan's men makes a move and Carl guns him down. Interesting, that is not what Negan expected to happen. Carl is opposed to killing, but not if it's in self defense. Negan smiles; he wants to know what other surprises this kid has.

Dwight takes Carl out in a second. Negan is proud of his man for containing a threat (when did he start acknowledging the kid as a threat?) but ashamed of how fast Carl went down. He clicks his tongue as Dwight aims the gun back at Carl.

"Dwight," he calls out in a warning. "Back off," the blond man stands but keeps the gun on Carl and takes his knife.

Negan stands over him and he must admit it's a nice sight. Carl on his back, defenseless, looking so small on the ground as Negan towers over him. Negan gets to appreciate every freckle on his cheeks and eyes blown wide with adrenaline.

He would not mind seeing the kid in the same position many more times.

"Is that any way to treat our new guest?"

He reaches his hand down for Carl to take, but he doesn't. Looks like Negan will have to show him some manners while he's at it.

"Come on, kid. I'm gonna show you around."

* * *

I hate when authors respond to reviews in the story, but most people reviewing are anonymous. Out of the 8 reviews I have, only one is from someone signed in. Is there a reason so many of you are reviewing anonymously?

I would like to respond to a rude reviewer who complained about the length of the story. This person ought to know who they are.

1 - Under every summary, there is a word count. You should not be surprised at the length. There is no reason why the word count should be "put...in the desc." when it's already there below the summary.

2 - My last author note, which I am guessing you didn't read, clearly stated I know little about the show and have only seen season 7. I'm not going to write a lengthy story about characters I still have yet to learn about and risk them being terribly OOC.

3 - No where in the story or the description does it say that 'Submission' is complete. I have every intention to add more to this. You are complaining about the length of a story that is not finished. Quite rude to say "it isn't even a story" based on the first chapter.

4 - If your biggest disappointment with my writing was that you wanted more, I'd say that's a pretty high compliment.

I was very excited to see a review for this story and was put off to see it wasn't an actual review; it was a complaint about the length of an unfinished story. I have no idea if you are subscribed to this story (because, yes, it is a story) or if you will ever see this. Regardless of all of this, anonymous reviewer, I hope you will continue reading the story and enjoy it.

Thank you to everyone who is reading. I will gladly take ideas from you all on where you want to see this go!


	3. AN

It's been a while since I updated, sorry about that!

So _Submission_ is not being discontinued, however, it is being _combined_ with my other TWD piece, _Family Man_.

The themes are similar with Negan wanting to control Carlos and kind of 'own' him, but _Family Man_ will probably get a little darker because Judith is thrown into the mix and Negan is a little delusional.

So instead of having two very similar fics, I'm just combining them into one. Go check out _Family Man_ on my stories list and enjoy!


End file.
